Natal Maroto
by Mandy BrixX
Summary: PRESENTE DE NATAL PRA MINHA MANINHA YUFUU! Lily vai passar o natal em Hogwarts, tendo como companhia apenas os marotos...


**Hahahaha, ou melhor, hohohoho...**

**Feliz nataaal Pads!**

**Espero que goste dessa fic surto psicótico!**

**Te love maninha!!!!**

**Natal Maroto**

Véspera de natal e a torre da grifinória estava absolutamente... Vazia. Poucos alunos haviam ficado em Hogwarts para o Natal naquele ano. E claro que, àquelas horas da manhã, ainda estavam todos dormindo. Todos, menos uma garota sentada diante da lareira, lendo concentrada seu livro de capa de couro. Ela tem belos olhos verdes e cabelos rubros. Pouco à pouco, conforme o sol vai subindo no céu, a Sala comunal começa a se iluminar mais, e algumas movimentações são ouvidas no andar de cima. Lily Evans sorri e se espreguiça. Não voltara para casa nesse natal, pois a mãe e o pai iriam passar o feriado com a família do marido de sua irmã. E se um Dursley já é bem irritante, imagine quatro! Ela se levanta para subir para o dormitório e tirar uma soneca...

--Bom dia, anjo ruivo!—Fala uma voz conhecida às suas costas.

--Evans para você, Potter. Bom dia. Se me da licença...

--E se eu não der?

--Aí eu vou azarar você, então, por favor...

--Uhh... Monitora Evans certinha vai azarar um aluno?

--Potter... Com licença?

--Calma, Li... Quero dizer, Evans. Eu só queria convidar você pra passar o natal com a gente. Sei que você está sozinha, porque Alice e Marlene foram passar o natal em casa, então pensei que você poderia passar com a gente.

A gente queria dizer os marotos. Lily pensou. Apesar de toda arrogância e prepotência, inutilidade e estupidez de Potter e Black, ela tinha que admitir... Os marotos sabiam se divertir. Era uma questão de escolher entre passar o natal sozinha, ou passar o natal sendo cantada pelo Potter. Sozinha ou Potter? Potter. Natal sozinha era muito deprimente.

--Certo. Pode ser. Não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo! Potter?

--Sim?

--Nada de gracinhas, ou eu mudo de idéia.

--Pode deixar, minha deusa. —respondeu ele piscando. Lily não conteve uma risadinha. James Potter era mesmo muito persistente. Ela passou por ele e havia dado uns dois passos quando parou.

--Potter?

--Sim?

--Obrigada pelo convite.—E subiu as escadas. Assim que entrou no dormitório feminino, completamente deserto, Lily atirou as pantufas longe, e deitou-se em sua cama. O relógio na mesa de cabeceira dizia sete da manhã. Ela podia dormir até as onze...

_--Bom dia querida Lily, bom dia, querida Lily, bom dia querida Lily, adoramos você!_

Lily colocou o travesseiro na cabeça. Céus, quem invade o quarto de alguém pra cantar bom dia no ritmo de "we wish you a merry christmas"?

Lily sentou-se na cama, mal humorada. James, Sirius, Peter e Remus estavam diante dela, usando gorrinhos de Papai Noel e sorrindo marotamente.

--Bom dia.—resmungou ela esfregando os olhos e olhando para o relógio. Oito e meia. Merda.

--James nos contou que você topou passar o natal com a gente!—falou Sirius animado.

--Trouxemos um para você também!—Peter disse, estendendo um gorrinho de Papai Noel para ela. Lily apanhou o gorrinho e ficou olhando para eles como se eles fossem aliens.

--Viemos te chamar pra batalha de bolas de neve...—James, com seu melhor sorriso.

--Gorrinhos de Papai Noel, Guerra de bolas de neve... Tem certeza que vocês estão mesmo no sétimo ano?

--Ah, qual é, Evans, deixa de ser tia! Vai ser divertido!—Sirius falou olhando para ela como se _ela_ fosse um alien ou algo do tipo.

--Você vai ou não vai?—perguntou Remus, sorrindo para ela.

--Certo. Eu vou. Só me de dêem um minuto para eu me arrumar.

Os marotos viraram-se para sair do dormitório feminino. Algo se ligou dentro da mente da ruiva:

--Ei, espera um minuto... Como vocês entraram aqui?

--Nós somos Marotos, Lily. Não há nada que nós não possamos fazer nesse castelo. Coloque isso na sua cabeça.—Falou James sem nem ao menos se virar para encara-la. Arrogante.

Pouco depois, os quatro marotos e Lily desciam para os jardins, brancos, cheios de neve.

Lily logo se afastou deles e começou a construir um boneco de neve com magia.

--Assim não vale!—Falou James aproximando-se dela. Tem que ser do jeito normal. Que nem você fazia quando era criança!

--Da um tempo, Potter!—Falou ela—A neve é muito gelada e...

Bola de neve na cara. Lily ficou tão vermelha e raivosa que o calor de seu rosto poderia ter derretido a bola de neve, caso esta não tivesse caído no chão. Sirius black agora estava sentado na neve, com as mãos na barriga, e sua risada era frenética. Vagamente passou pela cabeça de Lily que se um cachorro risse, teria aquele som. James parecia conter o riso para não aborrece-la, sem muito sucesso. Remus ria-se à um canto, e Peter estava prestes à fazer xixi nas calças.

--Ora, seu...—resmungou ela enquanto fazia a maior bola de neve que conseguia e a atirava em Sirius, que riu-se ainda mais quando ela errou.

James não se conteve e pôs-se a gargalhar. Lily olhou-o com ódio no olhar, e chutou um punhado de neve nele. Ele parou, encarando-a. Abaixou-se, juntou uma bola de neve e atirou-a. Lily se esquivou com agilidade, fazendo James se perguntar porque ela nunca se candidatara à uma vaga no time de quadribol. A bola de vê atirada por James voou direto para o rosto de Peter. Este devolveu o golpe. Sirius agora rolava no chão, de tanto que ria, até que foi atingido por uma bola de neve lançada por Remus.

Logo a Batalha se tornou feroz. Cada um por si, atirando bolas de neve freneticamente. Até que uma bola atirada por Sirius com um pouco de força _demais_ voou para fora do campo de batalha. Todos pararam, assistindo a bola de neve voar quase que em câmera lenta na direção do prof. Dumbledore. Os olhos de Sirius ameaçavam pular para fora da cara à qualquer momento.

E a bola atingiu o professor Dumbledore. Em cheio. No rosto. As caras de desespero eram hilárias.

O professor parou, limpou o rosto com um aceno de varinha e Virou-se para o campo de batalha.

--Senhores...—disse ele, e de repente, com um aceno de sua varinha, cinco bolas de neve voaram e atingiram os rostos deles.

Todos, inclusive o diretor, caíram na gargalhada. Depois de minutos rindo, O diretor olhou-os com um brilho nos olhos.

--Estou indo até o três vassouras... Ouvi dizer que hogsmead está especialmente bonita este natal.—E deu uma piscadela.

Os marotos se entreolharam.

--Bom, pelo menos já sabemos o que vamos fazer à tarde—falou James com uma piscadela, enquanto o diretor se afastava.

Lily sentiu o estômago roncar.

--O que vocês acham de irmos almoçar, rapazes?

--Eu concordo com a Lily—Peter falou rapidamente.

--Ninguém duvidava de que você fosse dizer isso, Rabicho...—Comentou Remus sarcástico.

--Vamos, ruiva?—Sirius falou me estendendo o braço, o que fez James contorcer sua expressão numa feia careta. Quando Lily aceitou o braço de Sirius, rido, a cara de James se contorceu ainda mais.

Os cinco almoçaram, e depois subiram para a torre da grifinória, para "esperar a pança abaixar", segundo Rabicho.

Lily se divertiu imensamente jogando snap explosivo com os marotos. Na verdade, Ela havia se divertido tanto até aquele momento, que quaaase, mas quase mesmo se arrependeu de nunca ter conversado ou se entrosado com os marotos. Descobriu que Sirius não era um babaca em cem por cento do tempo, que Remus era ainda mais legal do que ela pensava, Que Peter, apesar de realmente só pensar em comida, era legal e que James não era nem de longe o arrogante estúpido que ela pensava. Bom, talvez só um pouco.

Aquilo com certeza ia pifar a cabeça da ruiva. Quando eram três e meia, Sirius levanou-se depois de ganhar – de novo – o jogo de snap, e disse:

--Vamos?

--Vamos... Vou pegar os...—James não terminou a frase e saiu correndo para o dormitório masculino o que fez Lily sentir um pouco de medo...

Minutos depois eles andavam pelos corredores do castelo. Sirius ia a frente, olhando algo em um papel que ele não deixava que Lily visse o que era. Logo os cinco paravam diante de uma estátua de uma bruxa de um olho só.

--Lily,--falou James virando-se e encarando a ruiva com muita seriedade, o que chegava a ser cômico—Nós, os marotos, temos muitos segredos. Você vai ter a honra de conhecer um deles, e para isso, vai ter que prometer que vai se comportar como um maroto.

--Isso mesmo, nada de ficar falando de regras, nem nada do tipo—Disse Sirius.

--Nem contar para ninguém o que fizer nessa pequena aventura—completou Remus.

--Isso mesmo!—disse Peter, aparentemente, apenas para dizer alguma coisa.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior, nervosa. Era uma pessoa muito curiosa, mas infringir regras não a agradava. E agora, ela tinha que decidir entre conhecer um segredo maroto, infringindo regras, e provavelmente se divertindo muito, ou ser a monitora certinha, dar um sermão neles e passar o resto do natal sozinha e curiosa.

--Certo. Prometo, agora vamos?—Falou a ruiva sorrindo ansiosa.

Sirius novamente começou a rir como um cachorro, enquanto Remus se encostava na estátua murmurando alguma coisa. A estátua saltou para o lado, revelando um túnel comprido e escuro.

Sirius entrou primeiro no túnel, seguido de Peter e Remus. James fez sinal para que ela entrasse primeiro. Não agradava nada ter James em sua retaguarda, mas ela havia prometido se comportar como um maroto, e não ia dar sermões nem gritar agora. Entrou no túnel, sem enxergar nada, além das luzes das varinhas à sua frente. Acendeu a própria varinha, e ouviu James fazer o mesmo atrás de si. Foi andando acompanhando a fila, o túnel era apertado e desconfortável. Os marotos se moviam tão rapidamente à sua frente que Lily teve certeza de que eles já haviam passado por ali milhões de vezes.

Logo a fila parou, e Lily sentiu James colidir com ela, e teve certeza que havia sido de propósito. Revirou os olhos no escuro. Sirius abriu um alçapão e pulou para fora do túnel. Peter e Remus também saíram, então era a vez de Lily. Ela se içou para fora do túnel, se perguntando onde ela estaria. Olhou a sua volta, se deparando com muitas caixas de doces. Viu Peter atacando levianamente uma caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.

--Onde estamos?—perguntou para Sirius.

--Porão da Dedosdemel—Respondeu ele como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo,--Vamos?

Os cinco saíram sorrateiramente para a loja, e aproveitaram para abastecer seus estoques de doces. Lily praticamente surtou ao ver uma caixa de bombons de avelã. Uma caixa imensa de bombons de avelã. Que custava mais galeões do que ela podia dar.

--que saco!—falou ela com a voz tristonha.

--O que?—perguntou Peter curioso

--Essa caixa de bombons... tenho que economizar por muuuito tempo pra comprar uma dessas...

Sirius ouvia o que ela dizia atento. Logo ele e James cochichavam. Sirius tirou seu gorro de Papai Noel da cabeça, e atirou algumas moedas lá dentro. James fez o mesmo.

--Vaquinha—falou ele estendendo o gorro para Remus e Peter, que jogaram mais moedas lá dentro. Lily imitou-os, sem saber ao certo para que era aquele dinheiro, mas, naquela tarde, ela era uma marota.

Os cinco pagaram por seus doces e saíram para as ruas branquíssimas de Hogsmead.

--Voltamos à velha regra—falou Sirius com um meio sorriso, sentando-se num bando congelado da pracinha e colocando o gorro no chão.

--É isso aí, Almofadinhas. Vamos nessa...

--O que vocês vão fazer?—perguntou Lily pressentindo o perigo.

--óbvio... Vamos ganhar dinheiro!

--Como—perguntou ela arregalando mais ainda os olhos verdes.

--Cantando!—respondeu Remus rindo.

--Como assim?

Mas ninguém mais estava dando atenção à ela. Os marotos combinavam algo entre si. Logo, Sirius pigarreou e começou a entoar uma canção de natal...

_i__t's Christmas__  
__Baby, please come home_

Sirius começou com a voz forte, já começando a atrair a atenção de alguns transeuntes.

_The snow's coming down__  
__I'm watching it fall__  
__Watching the people around__  
__Baby please come home_

Lily se dividia entre a vergonha e a vontade de rir muito. Os outros marotos se juntaram a Sirius, com a exceção de Peter, que apanhara o chapéu no chão e o estendia para as pessoas que passavam.

_The church bells in town__  
__They're ringing a song__  
__What a happy sound__  
__Baby please come home_

Não era o coral mais afinado do mundo, mas com certeza era o mais animado, Lily se juntou à eles na cantoria.

_They're singing deck the halls__  
__But it's not like Christmas at all__  
__I remember when you were here__  
__And all the fun we had last year_

Eles batiam palmas e chamavam cada vez mais atenção. Logo uma platéia havia se formado, e batia palmas no ritmo, junto com eles. Peter continuava a estender o gorro para as pessoas, que, para a surpresa de Lily, jogavam coisas ali.

_Pretty lights on the tree  
I'm watching 'em shine  
You should be here with me  
Baby please come home_

_  
Baby please come home  
Baby please come home_

_  
They're singing deck the halls  
But it's not like Christmas at all  
I remember when you were here  
And all the fun we had last year_

_  
If there was a way  
I'd hold back these tears  
But it's Christmas day  
Baby please come home  
Ohh..._

_  
Baby please come home  
Baby please come home  
Baby please come home  
Ohh...  
__Baby please come home  
Baby please come home_

Ao fim da canção ouviram-se muitos aplausos, Sirius, James e Remus agradeceram, e Lily acompanhou-s sentindo as faces esquentarem. Aquilo havia sido muito divertido.

Eles caíram na risada enquanto a multidão se dispersava, parecendo mais feliz. Logo Sirius e James contavam o dinheiro dentro do gorro.

--Conseguimos mais do que o normal dessa vez! Bom trabalho, Rabicho—Falou Sirius rindo.

James tirou o gorro da cabeça e separou mais ou menos metade do dinheiro.

--Vamos, Lily, temos que comprar as bebidas.

--Bebidas?

--Para nossa festa de natal!—falou ele pegando na mão da ruiva e puxando-a até o Três vassouras.

James comprou uma quantidade realmente grande de bebida, na concepção de Lily.

Os dois voltaram pelo povoado, e Lily perguntou:

--Onde estão os outros?

--Já foram... Vamos... está começando a anoitecer, ruiva...

Um pouco aborrecida por ter sido deixada sozinha com James ela o acompanhou de volta à Dedosdemel.

Logo eles se esgueiravam pelo túnel. Lily não achava mais que James a agarraria à qualquer momento. Nem achava que ele era idiotamente idiota. Ele era só idiotinha... Mas era uma ótima companhia, assim como os outros marotos.

De volta à hogwarts, Lily subiu para o dormitório feminino para tomar um banho e descer para o jantar, fazendo os marotos prometerem que a esperariam. E assim eles fizeram, mesmo Lily demorando _feito uma garota_ no banho.

Os cinco jantaram a ceia maravilhosa preparada pelos elfos, e depois foram sorrateiramente para as cozinhas. Roubaram doces, salgadinhos e jarras de suco de abóbora. Voltaram para o salão comunal rindo e conversando. Lily nunca imaginara que eles pudessem ser tão divertidos.

Eles se sentaram no chão do salão comunal, com as comidas espalhadas em bandejas entre eles, garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, e uma reluzente garrafa de firewhisky.

Lily olhava com curiosidade para o líquido âmbar.

--Nunca bebi firewhisky...—confessou ela.

-- Pra tudo há uma primeira vez na vida, ruiva!—falou Sirius lhe entregando um copo cheio.

Lily cheirou o copo, e sentiu seu nariz encolher. Aquilo era mesmo forte. Ela fez uma careta, e os marotos, todos já desfrutando da bebida, riram. Ela encheu-se de coragem e tomou um grande gole.

Era forte. Muito forte! Mas também era delicioso, isso é, depois que você para de engasgar...

Lily ria cada vez mais alto das piadas dos marotos, estava cada vez menos tímida, e abraçava os marotos fazendo todo tipo de piada estúpida pouco característica. Ela começou a se sentir sonolenta... Sentiu-se tombar no ombro de James. Até que ele era cheiroso! Foi escorregando, escorregando... Logo estava deitada no colo do maroto...

**

Lily acordou com uma tremenda dor de cabeça. Não tremenda era pouco... uma Puta dor de cabeça mesmo. Coçou os olhos, não se lembrava de ter subido para o quarto. A última coisa que ela se lembrava era estar deitada no colo de James Potter. Ela corou. _Deitada no colo de James Potter. _ Céus. Olhou para a pilha de presentes diante de sua cama. Havia um embrulho quadrado, colocado por cima de todos, com um bilhete precário sobre ele. Lily não soube o porque, mas sentiu uma curiosidade enorme por aquele presente. Apanhou-o e rasgou o papel, dando de cara com uma caixa de bombons de avelã a sorrir para ela. Ela sorriu. Apanhou o bilhete.

_ "Para Lily Evans, ex monitora certinha, marota honorária, _

_com carinho,_

_Marotos._

_ P.S.: Feliz Natal._

_ P.S.2: Batalha de bolas de neve às 10 horas._

Lily olhou no relógio. Quinze para as dez. Ainda dava tempo...


End file.
